toontownhelpersfandomcom-20200214-history
Cogs
Cogs are evil business-obsessed robots that are invading Toontown. They are the chief enemy of Toons, and can be found on any street in any Toontown neighborhood. Their main tactic in their attempt to take over Toontown is turning Toon shops into ugly Cog Buildings. There are four different groups of Cogs: Bossbots, Lawbots, Cashbots, and Sellbots. Each group has eight different Cogs, for a total of 32 different Cogs. Levels and Health Cogs come in twelve different levels of difficulty, from a super-easy Level 1 Cog to a really tough Level 12 Cog. Each Cog level has a different amount of hit points, but each level's number of hit points is standard, regardless of which Cog you are dealing with. Level 1: 6 HP Level 2: 12 HP Level 3: 20 HP Level 4: 30 HP Level 5: 42 HP Level 6: 56 HP Level 7: 72 HP Level 8: 90 HP Level 9: 110 HP Level 10: 132 HP Level 11: 156 HP Level 12: 200 HP Bossbots As the name suggests, Bossbots are all about supervising, managing, and bossing the other Cogs (and Toons) around. Bossbots love to golf, and spend hours at the Cog Country Club. Bossbots, unlike all other Cog groups, do not have any global attacks (with the exception of Yesmen and their Synergy attack), and can only attack one Toon at a time. However, if a group of four Bossbots all attack the same Toon in one turn, the results can often be devastating. Add list of Bossbots here. Flunky Pencil Pusher Yesman Micro-manager Downsizer Head Hunter Corporate Raider The Big Cheese Lawbots Lawbots form the legal department of the Cog Nation, often attempting to regulate Toon activity as well. The District Attorney's Office investigates Cog-instigated complaints against Toons, often injustly sentencing them without a fair trial. Several of the Lawbots do not have global attacks, which makes group battle somewhat easier. In addition, the highest Lawbot Cog, the Big Wig, has the weakest attacks for any Level 8-12 Cog. Lawbots are thus the weakest of the four Cog groups. Add list of Lawbots here. Bottom Feeder Blood Sucker Double Talker Ambulance Chaser Back Stabber Spin Doctor Legal Eagle Big Wig Cashbots Cashbots are all about money. They will do anything to get their hands on cash, even if it means stealing it from Toons! Cashbots print and distribute their currency, Cogbucks, under the direction of the Chief Financial Officer. Cashbots have the most damaging attacks of all four Cog groups, as well as several global attacks, making them a formidable enemy, especially in groups. Short Change Penny Pincher Tightwad Bean Counter Number Cruncher Money Bags Loan Shark Robber Baron Sellbots Sellbots fuel the Cog economy with their relentless efforts to sell, sell, sell. Toons are often the target of Sellbot sales advertisements, and the Sellbots don't take rejection easy, as they'll fight you for it! The Sellbots also own the Cog Factory, which manufactures Cog suit parts. As far as difficulty goes, Sellbots are somewhat in the middle. The only exception is The Mingler, whose global Paradigm Shift attack can cause up to 24 damage, which in a group battle can be very deadly. Add list of Sellbots here. Cold Caller Telemarketer Name Dropper Glad Hander Mover & Shaker Two-Face The Mingler Mr. Hollywood Cog Buildings When Cogs take over a Toon shop, it turns into a Cog Building. However, Toons can take over Cog Buildings, and restore it as a Toon shop! Get a group of Toons together and board the elevator. Depending on the building, there will be anywhere from one to five floors, each with several Cogs to fight. (If you look above the elevator, either inside or outside the building, you will see a row of grey dots. The number of dots is the number of floors.) When you reach the top floor, you must fight the boss Cog, who identifies himself simply by saying: "I'm the boss." Upon defeating the boss and all other Cogs on the top floor, the group of Toons will exit the Cog Building as it collapses and turns back into a Toon shop. Cog HQs As the Cogs increased in number, they gradually managed to secure the four corners of Toontown to use as Cog HQs. Each group of Cogs, Sellbots, Cashbots, Lawbots, and Bossbots, have their own Cog HQ, as well as a unique Boss Cog that never leaves the HQ. These four Boss Cogs can be fought in their own Cog HQ, but Toons will need to gather a unique Cog disguise for each HQ, in addition to earning a promotion in order to see the Boss Cog. Each Boss Cog will send out several regular Cogs for the Toons to battle, and in the final round the Toons get to fight the Boss Cog himself. If successful, each Toon present receives a special reward, unique to each Cog HQ. Category:Basics